El Bovino es muy caliente
by Inetta
Summary: Gokudera ne pouvait que confirmer que cela faisait longtemps que Lambo n'avait plus braillé, chouiné ou même enquiquiné... En faisant son one-man show de sale gosse. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait plus l'âge... Dépassé la vingtaine il fallait bien évoluer. Mais alors qu'est ce qui l'irritait tant chez lui? Son existence même! Des missions ensemble? Et quoi après?


Coucou !

Hahaha moi is back ! \o/ _**sort**_

Cette fic, bah elle est sortie de ma tête depuis quelques temps mais il fallait que je trouve un moment pour l'écrire… XD Donc bon, je me suis dis que j'allais la faire tant que j'en avais encore envie parce que j'y tenais quand même… On parle de Lambo adulte, âgé de 25 ans mince ! Et n'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas un dangereux personnage XD Je me suis défiée en duel =p

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic se passe donc **20 ans plus tard !**

Note:Pour la couverture j'ai eu la flemme, j'en ferais une plus tard... C'est temporaire X)

Song de la fic: Five Finger Death Punch - Hard to see (Mon index me dit que ça plairait à Gokudera XD )

* * *

El Bovino es muy caliente

Le voilà qui arrivait…

Ce bovin stupide qui le dépassait à peine et pourtant juste assez pour le contrarier, il se déplaçait d'une telle aisance et surtout d'une telle assurance qu'elles se faisaient tout bonnement irritantes pour le gardien de la tempête.

« Bonjour Hayato-san. » Le salua civilement le jeune adulte.

Depuis quelque temps, la tête argentée constatait qu'elle perdait chaque fois un peu plus de neurones en la présence du Bovino, ses réponses se faisaient de plus en plus simple jusqu'à devenir purement…

Monosyllabique.

« Ouais… »

Ou presque.

« Belle journée n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais… »

Sans oublier très répétitives…

« Heureux de te l'entendre confirmer. » Ajouta Lambo d'un fin sourire.

« Tu… Bonjour Dixième ! » Le gardien de la tempête s'arrêta derechef en sentant arriver son supérieur adoré.

« Bonjour Tsuna-san. » Reprit la tête noire, sans prêter attention au début de phrase et ce avec le même naturel que son locuteur.

« Bonjour Hayato-kun, Lambo… » Sourit gentiment Tsunayoshi arrivant à l'instant, celui-ci avait bien été forcé de murir, il était maintenant doté d'une présence que de nombreux parrains lui enviaient.

« Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué Dixième ? » Demanda enfin la tête argentée, allant ainsi droit au but après ces courtes politesses.

L'interrogé s'assit derrière son bureau tout en revêtant son expression professionnelle, il prit deux documents en main puis répliqua :

« Je vous aie convoqué pour vous confier une mission où vous serez tous deux en équipe soutenue par Hibari, il a déjà eut vent de tout ça… Ces dossiers contiennent les enjeux de votre collaboration. Je dois un service à Dino-san. »

Les concernés prirent en main les papiers les parcourant rapidement de leurs yeux.

« Je vois… Et nous devrons donc agir en accord sur le champ droit pendant que d'autres captures leur meneur pour minimiser les pertes ? »

« Exactement Lambo. »

« Compris. » Certifia le dénommé.

Ce dernier gagnait de plus en plus en prestance, à ce jour il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin pleurnichard et brailleur qui lui tapait tant sur les nerfs…

Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment ce petit enquiquineur de première avait pu pousser avec autant de classe, nous étions tout de même bien loin du gamin doté d'une horrible afro pleines de choses dont on ne pouvait se douter et sans oublié la crotte pendant inutilement au nez au moindre début de larme…

« Hayato-kun, je te fais confiance, tu es mon bras droit. » Ajouta Tsunayoshi d'un sourire entendu.

« Oui Dixième, vous pouvez comptez sur moi. » Répondit l'adulte sur un ton sans appel, il savait ce qu'impliquait la position qu'il avait eut la chance acquérir, il se devait de faire honneur à son supérieur sans bien sûr oublier de le protéger envers et contre tout.

Le Vongola afficha pendant quelques secondes un air difficilement déchiffrable puis laissa ses deux hommes disposer leur souhaitant bien du courage. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu du mal à savoir si ce deux là se détestaient où s'adoraient, depuis, leurs rapport s'étaient bien calmés, il faut dire que le plus jeune avait grandit, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les plaçait sur la même mission de gaité de cœur…

« Nous devons partir au plus tôt pour l'Italie, prépare ce dont tu as besoin on se rejoint dans trente minutes. » Lança Gokudera une fois hors du bureau.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement l'homme d'un sourire que son locuteur jugea insolant tout en s'éloigna.

En observant celui-ci s'éloigner, le gardien de la tempête se prêta que son junior avait tout de même bien dépassé la vingtaine, il était temps qu'il obéisse sans faire de chichi, et pourtant…

Aujourd'hui encore il le mettait hors de lui.

Sans le chercher mais quand même.

Il continuait de lui foutre les nerfs sans qu'il n'y ait de raisons particulières. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de grandir aussi bien ? Et avec une telle légèreté ? En étant aussi fringant, doté d'une telle virilité, d'un corps si se…

Là il s'égarait…

L'essentiel étant que son existence même le dérangeait !

Le bras droit Vongola alla donc dans sa chambre prenant son équipement ainsi que quelques vêtements pour le séjour, les billets d'avions étant déjà dans le dossier, ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir, il se dirigea vers le hall principal afin d'attendre son partenaire de mission où il croisa le gardien de la pluie.

« Yoh Hayato ! »

Qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu, cet idiot de Yamamoto avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom sans suffixe certes, mais c'était sans compter sur son accord il avait fait pire que le Bovino, ainsi l'ignorait-il royalement…

« Alors comme ça tu pars en mission avec Lambo ? Vous vous entendez bien heureusement. J'aurai aimé en être ! »

Du moins le temps qu'il pouvait.

« Et moi non. »

« Hahahaha ! Ca aurait pu être amusant… Tu crois pas ? »

« Surement pas ! »

L'être jovial demeurait un maitre dans l'art de le faire sortir de ses gons sans le vouloir.

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Ferme-la Yamamoto ! J'ai déjà assez d'un chieur… »

« Je suis prêt Hayato-san. Bonjour Yamamoto-san. »

« Salut Lambo ! »Le salua gaiement le manieur de sabre patenté.

Sa politesse, présente depuis pourtant plus de dix ans devenait tout de même désarmante, il avait décemment entendu sa dernière phrase et n'y avait pas réagit se contentant de sourire avec confiance.

« Bon. Allons-y alors. » Répondit Hayato en se tournant vers la sortie.

« A plus les gars ! »

« A bientôt. » Répondit le brun à l'œil vert d'une même courtoisie.

« Je préférerais à jamais. Je ne suis pas pressé de te revoir moi ! »

Sur ces derniers mots le bras droit du Decimo ouvrit le coffre de la voiture de fonction posant ses bagages et laissant le soin au dernier qui s'en serait servit de le fermer, ainsi monta-t-il dans le véhicule suivit par le Bovino toujours aussi flegmatique. Une fois les ceintures en place, il démarra au quart de tour se dirigeant vers l'aéroport le plus proche avec concentration; au bout de quelques minutes Lambo s'exprima enfin :

« Je suis jaloux de votre relation. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Yamamoto-san et toi. » Répondit le gardien d'un sourire franc.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce mec me tape sur les nerfs. »

« Il te fait réagir, un peu comme avant, c'est toujours amusant à voir. » Ajouta le tonnerre toujours aussi tranquille.

« Toi aussi tu me tapes sur les nerfs… » Maugréa bien bas le conducteur en s'accrochant d'avantage au volant.

Qu'est ce qu'il se montrait irritant parfois, rien qu'en lui adressant la parole il le faisait ch… Changer d'humeur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport prenant le premier vol pour Rome, ils se retrouvèrent naturellement assit côte à côte, avec le gardien du tonnerre à la fenêtre. N'étant pas d'humeur loquace, Gokudera s'enferma dans un silence camouflé par le dernier volume des histoires paranormales.

Veine tentative.

« Tu t'intéresses toujours autant à ce genre de choses… » Remarqua Lambo apparemment sans arrière pensée.

« Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? » Demanda la tête grise sur la défensive.

« Non… C'est… Charmant. » Ajouta le jeune adulte d'un sourire casanier.

N'ayant aucune envie de s'énerver, le plus âgé des deux choisit de ne pas répondre à ces paroles.

« Je t'ai fais avaler ta langue ? » Plaisanta légèrement le pondéré.

Son arrogante façon d'être n'en finissait pas, elle s'était juste muée en une effarante confiance en soi.

Alors que le premier homme ayant rejoint les Vongola plongeaient dans le bouquin si captivant à ses yeux, le bovin s'endormit sans demander son reste; au bout d'une cinquantaines de pages, intrigués par son silence, Hayato l'observa par-dessus son outil de lecture.

Pour ne rien arranger son compagnon avait adopté un look décontracté qui lui seyait à ravir… Feignant le négligé sans vraiment l'être, il était évident que c'était en probablement un look travaillé au millimètre près.

Sa chevelure terminée par environ quatre petites nattes parsemées, un simple t-shirt blanc agrémenté de quelques colliers de pacotille égayé par la bague Vongola. Un pantalon noir simpliste sauvé par trois ceintures placé comme bon lui semblait, et c'était sans oublier sa veste marron avec un col en fourrure qui semblait être rapiécé de toute part… Alors qu'il était loin d'être si ancien.

Gokudera en savait quelque chose…

Le gardien de la tempête avait fait l'erreur de l'offrir pour la fête d'anniversaire des 20 ans du bovin, mais face à sa réaction, bien trop surprise, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de prendre le ciseau le plus proche afin de découper le cadeau flambant neuf.

Le lendemain, la vache était revenue avec la veste raccommodée comme maintenant et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, lui donnant ainsi un style unique.

Il était persuadé que c'était pour le lui faire payer.

Pour être sûr qu'il n'oublie pas ce malencontreux épisode témoignant de son sang froid si aguerri et pourtant ayant ce jour là sévèrement flanché. Il portait ça… Même durant les missions, seul certaines missions d'exception lui faisaient enfiler le costume Vongola traditionnel.

Il balaya ces pensées antérieurs et examina de nouveau l'homme respirant paisiblement à coté de lui, il avait vraiment TROP grandit… !

Il se surprit à bloquer sur ses lèvres, il se secoua vivement la tête avant de se retrouver à l'observer à nouveau. Il se demandait si les cheveux du jeune homme avaient toujours la même texture, surement plus doux, ils avaient bien changés contrairement à ses pupilles…

Dont l'une était à présent ouverte.

« Fasciné par mon visage ? » Lui demanda le propriétaire des perles vertes.

« Non, t'as un tâche sur le coin de la bouche. » Lui dit sèchement l'interrogé avant de s'installer confortablement afin de faire une courte sieste.

« Ce qui signifie que tu la regardais je présume ? »

« Seulement que je l'ai vu. »

Le Bovino afficha une mine sceptique et divertie alors que son ainé sombrait dans l'état second que s'avérait être le sommeil.

…

L'endormit crû sentir une légère pression sur ses lèvres, il faisait pourtant une sieste sans rêve, il entendit ensuite la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air :

« Madame, Monsieur, nous abordons notre descente vers Rome. Nous vous invitons à… »

Ils arriveraient à destination d'ici quelques minutes, il était temps que le gardien de la tempête se réveille totalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à Lambo près de lui, ils étaient pour dire vrai à deux centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« C'est embarrassant… » Lança ce dernier sans vraiment en avoir l'air.

« Stupide v… » Se retint Gokudera comme régressant quelques années en arrière…

Ou peut être n'avait-il pas évolué ? Telle était la question que le rongeait à l'instant. Il se leva finalement, quittant l'avion à présent à terre.

« Et bien et bien… » Soupira Lambo à présent seul d'un sourire un peu trop mûr.

Le gardien de la tempête était tellement travaillé par sa régression qu'il ne s'était visiblement pas posé tant de questions…

Et encore moins les bonnes.

Les deux partenaires de mission arrivèrent finalement dans l'hôtel préalablement réservé, et tandis que Lambo déballait le peu de choses qu'il avait emporté, Gokudera prit contact avec le meneur des Cavallone :

« Dino. »

« Oh ? Hayato ! Comment ça va ? »

« Je n'ai pas appelé pour ça… »

« Oui mais tant qu'on y est, quand même. Ce que vous pouvez vous montrez froid vous les Vongola, heureusement que mon petit frère est là. » Se moqua gentiment Dino en le coupant.

« Oui oui… On est bien arrivé sur place et nous te rejoindrons demain pour agir au plus vite. On suppose qu'Hibari sera directement sur le champ de bataille. »

« D'accord, au fait, vous dinez avec nous ? »

« Non. On se voit demain. »

C'était que vers la quarantaine il ne s'arrangeait pas le Dino…

« Tout est au point ? » Demanda le classieux dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblant tout à fait dans son élément.

« Ouais. » Répondit simplement l'interrogé.

Toujours l'air confiant, le Vongola d'adoption s'assit sur le canapé posant ses bras sur le dossier de celui-ci tel un pacha, après quoi il lança :

« J'en prends toujours soin tu sais… »

« De quoi ? » S'intrigua Gokudera.

« Des cornes où tu as écris mon vieux surnom… » Répondit le jeune homme en montrant ces dernières.

« Qu-Quoi ? Tu blagues j'espère, elles ont l'air toutes crasseuses. »

« Tu me vexes, j'y fais vraiment attention. Cela fait 20 ans je te signale… » Additionna la vache.

« Bah voyons. » Bougonna le gardien de la tempête.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis bien longtemps… » Ajouta Lambo d'un air mélancolique en parcourant l'écrit de l'objet.

« Oui et alors ? » Répliqua violemment la tête grise, réaction causé par son embarras.

« Ca me manque un peu je dois le dire. » Sourit finalement le Bovino adulte.

Il ne pensait probablement pas l'entendre aussi vite.

« Tu es bizarre… St-Stupide vache ! » Lança énergiquement l'homme mûr avant de partir dans la même ambiance.

Qu'essayait-il de lui faire comprendre à la fin ?

Ce qui était sûr est qu'il ne voulait RIEN savoir !

…

Ils dinèrent dans le plus grand calme, Lambo avait sagement décidé de garder sa langue dans la poche, ainsi allèrent-ils se coucher de bon heure afin d'être d'attaque pour le lendemain, le décalage horaire ne devra pas constituer une excuse.

…

Comme prévu, ils retrouvèrent sur place Dino, ses troupes ainsi qu'Hibari en retrait, ils remirent à jour le plan d'attaque afin de récupérer l'un des territoires Cavallone que le Boss s'était fait piqué pendant ses petites vacances aux quatre coins du monde.

C'était devenu le repère de plusieurs familles de petite envergure qui s'était fait une bien grande défense, des milliers d'hommes à déloger.

Il n'avait pas appelé 3 des gardiens Vongola les plus enragés pour rien.

Gokudera, suivit d'un Lambo toujours aussi calme, s'approcha de son collègue ténébreux afin de l'informer de la procédure à suivre, mais ce dernier parla le premier.

« L'herbivore m'a déjà prévenu. Tachez de ne pas me gêner. » Lança froidement le gardien des nuages avant de s'éloigner.

« … Toujours aussi causant. »

« Toujours. » Confirma l'homme électrique bien amusé.

Ainsi la bataille commença, les hommes du même camp que les Cavallone se trouvaient tous porter des costumes établis tandis que de l'autre coté se trouvait des hommes plus ou moins dissipés vêtus de costards de secondes mains. Les neutraliser était donc tâche facile grâce à l'aisance qu'avaient les attaquants à les reconnaitre, une scène isolée dans ce chaos était observable :

_Midori tanabikuuuuuu namimorii noooooo~_

« AAAAAAAAH ! Iohia Ihahi ! » Lança un homme aux dents préalablement cassés.

« Euh… Tu veux dire iohia il arrive ? » Demanda une mafieux dubitatif à coté de lui.

« KYOYA HIBARI ! T'entends ce chant, abruti ? ! » Beugla un gars doté d'un peu plus de jugeote avant de déguerpir.

« IL ARRIVE ! » Se replièrent une bonne partie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité.

D'un autre coté, le bovin envoyait valser autant d'homme qu'il le pouvait, mais en ayant assez de cette foule qui n'en finissait pas, il appela la foudre.

« Thunder set. »

Il s'appropriait cette dernière avec un tel naturel… C'était toujours un spectacle impressionnant.

« Corna Fulmine ! »

D'intense jet de foudre attaquèrent tout autour de lui.

Gokudera se souvenait encore de la fois où il l'avait vu combattre, pendant la bataille des anneaux, il l'avait réellement impressionné… Il s'était même montré heureux de l'entendre l'appeler st… M'enfin. Le gardien de la tempête reprit la bataille et il n'était pas non plus en reste, le system CAI lui permettait de progresser sans une égratignure tandis qu'Uri s'amusant avec les ennemis comme se jouant d'une pelote de laine.

D'un seul coup, le gardien de la tempête sembla perturbé face à une chose que seul lui semblait voir, remarquant le malaise son collègue maitre du tonnerre s'empressa d'ouvrir son œil droit. Ce dernier avait longtemps été entrainé afin de voir uniquement ce qui était vrai, les fenêtres de l'âme en somme, ainsi n'en abusait-il pas.

Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait bien de l'œuvre d'un illusionniste, et c'était une illusion de haut niveau, Hayato se trouvait face au fantôme d'une jeune femme d'une beauté éblouissante…

Et elle se trouvait lui ressembler quelque part.

« Vous… Vous êtes ma mère ? »

Lambo se trouva intrigué par la réaction du bras droit du Vongola, qui posait ce genre de questions aux réponses plus qu'évidentes ? Il ne connaissait pas sa mère ? Oh, il ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé après tout.

« Hayato-san ? »

Aucune réponse, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

Puis, voyant une ombre se rapprochant de la tête argentée, le Bovino attaqua celle-ci de son Elettrico Cornata acculant l'ennemi.

« Abandonne, tu ne fais pas le poids… » Conseilla le jeune adulte imperturbable.

L'illusion se dissipa et Gokudera concentra son attention sur le courtois à présent seul puis lui lançant à contrecœur :

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide mais… Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. » Sourit posément Lambo.

« Ne réagit pas aussi… ! »

Soudain, une lumière aveugla celui prêt à s'emporter, puis l'instant d'après, à sa vue s'offrait le gardien du tonnerre à coté de ce qui devait être l'illusionniste à terre, de l'œil droit de nouveau clos du premier cité s'échappaient des gouttes de sang.

« Lambo! » S'exclama Gokudera d'une inquiétude non feinte.

« On s'en charge, occupe toi du reste. » Lança Dino en prenant le blessé avec lui.

Fou de colère le gardien de la tempête fit honneur à son titre, il détruisit tout sur son passage ne laissant à l'ennemi aucune chance de se rendre. Eliminant sans pitié tout être entravant sa route, il suffisait que l'un de ses comparses atteigne leurs meneurs et tout serait terminé.

Horriblement inquiet, il voulait vite retrouver ce jeune homme si agaçant et s'enquérir de son état.

…

A coté d'un tas de corps inanimés mais peut être en vie, l'adulte, dont la chemise déjà rouge avait à présent virée au noir, amena son téléphone à l'oreille, il jeta et écrasa sa cigarette au sol puis dit l'air très sérieux:

« Périmètre sécurisé. »

…

Une heure plus tard, il retrouva le jeune homme bandage à l'œil dans une chambre tranquillement installé, un bol de ramen à la main et s'amusant visiblement à faire tourner la tête de la soignante.

« Merci adorable chaton. » Dit le Bovino enjôleur.

« D-De rien… ! » Répondit la jeune femme rougissante en quittant la chambre.

« Toujours aussi dragueur. »

« Je n'y peux rien si elle se montre aussi docile que la foudre… »

« Ouais, c'est cela. »

Après une courte pose, la tête argentée reprit :

« J'ai manqué d'attention, en tant que bras droit du Dixième je ne devrais pas être distrait par une simple illusion aussi étonnante soit-elle. Désolé… Ton œil… »

« Ne t'en veux pas trop, mon œil ne va pas si mal… Il y survivra normalement, il manque encore d'entrainement voilà tout. Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, regarde moi il y a deux décennies. . »

A cette affirmation le bras droit se détendit considérablement, ainsi se permit-il un petit plaisir :

« Tu es toi-même une erreur, la comparaison n'est pas faisable. »

« Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas été aussi... Méchant. »

« Si tu le dis toi-même, il va falloir y remédier. » Se moqua le plus âgé se posant à coté du jeune adulte.

« Sauf que maintenant je sais que c'est l'amour vache… Tu m'adores, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta d'un sourire placide le Bovino posant sa main sur le bras de la tête argentée.

« Tu nages en plein délire ! » Râla cette dernière commençant à gesticuler en tentant de pousser Lambo, qui, manque de chance pour elle, intercepta sa main et lécha le creux de sa paume.

Gokudera se détourna afin de cacher sa surprise et sa gêne caractérisées par une sévère rougeur.

« Sale… STUPIDE VACHE ! » Finit par exploser celui-ci, il arracha sa main captive et sortit furieusement de la chambre sous l'expression amusé de l'auteur de la _farce_.

Le second Vongola avait l'impression que Lambo l'avait laissé derrière, il était maintenant le seul à encore s'énerver et hausser la voix pendant qu'il l'écoutait calmement, il avait vraiment gagné en maitrise depuis. Même Reborn se foutait difficilement de sa gueule à présent.

C'était quand même dire…

Ah, d'ailleurs, Bianchi avait fini par comprendre qu'il était trop jeune pour être Roméo…

Il était bien d'un sang froid exemplaire, pourtant Gokudera n'avait rien à envier au sien…Tant que ça ne concernait pas le Dixième, ou que Yamamoto ne trainait pas dans les parages…

Ou qu'il n'était pas en présence de cette stup… De son junior.

Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu pleurer au fait ?

Sur ces dernières tergiverses, Dino leurs ayant permis de dormir dans sa propriété, celui dont l'élément était la tempête alla se coucher songeant que la mission avait finalement été plus rapide que prévu.

Durant son sommeil il fit un rêve étrange…

Il se voyait marcher…

Ou plutôt tituber dans le couloir du manoir Vongola. Quel étrange manque d'équilibre, peut être s'était-il blessé ? Mais ce qu'il comprenait encore moins était le fait que ses pieds ne le menaient pas vers sa chambre, à la place de quoi il se dirigeait vers le deuxième étage où il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il connaissait vaguement.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, cette porte menait à la chambre de Lambo, il ouvrit sans hésitation la porte et tomba donc sur le jeune homme emmitouflé dans ses draps, il avait l'air profondément endormi…

Et bien trop jeune aussi.

Il semblait à peine terminer l'adolescence, il devait encore avoir aux alentours de 17-18 ans, mais pourquoi Gokudera rêvait-il d'une époque aussi lointaine? Ce garçon commençait à peine à s'endurcir.

Malgré ses réflexions, il continuait de progresser, il s'assit premièrement au bord du lit, caressant la chevelure à présent bel et bien domptée du Bovino puis s'allongea à ses cotés se positionnant face à lui. Il l'observa durant ce qui parut être une éternité...

Jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ouvre soudainement les yeux.

Ce dernier parut bien évidemment surpris, un bref instant, et même si surpris qu'il en eu les deux yeux ouverts, une première depuis bien longtemps, la seconde d'après il refermait son œil gauche puis remuait les lèvres, tout naturellement un son franchit celles-ci :

« Gokudera-san ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« La ferme St-Stupide v-vache… J'en sais… _Hips_… Rien. »

Etrangement l'être en pyjama à motif tacheté ne s'offusqua pas, haussant un sourcil avant de froncer le nez d'un sourire arrogant.

« Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez…Tu ne pouvais pas juste boire un verre de lait ? »

Le plus étrange ne fut pas la réplique de Lambo mais la réaction de l'interrogé, celui-ci se sentit afficher un sourire insolite avant de s'approcher du jeune homme, l'embrassant goulument et taisant ainsi toute protestations potentielles.

« _Hu-Hummm!_ » Furent les seuls sons que parvenait à laisser échapper la bouche assiégée tandis que leur propriétaire tentait de prendre l'air de ses bras.

L'adulte comme affamé s'empara des membres en mouvement calmant de ce fait le jeu, immobilisant la bête et touchant un endroit bien indiscret. Les lèvres de nouveau libres furent franchies par les râles du Bovino, tremblant d'un plaisir dont il faisait visiblement à peine la connaissance.

L'adulte sourit à cette vue, malgré ses vantardises à propos de ses nombreuses conquêtes, l'être au regard vert n'avait visiblement pas franchi le pas avec ces dernières.

Après cela, tout alla très vite, en un clin d'œil le gardien de la tempête se débarrassa de toutes entraves l'empêchant d'observer l'intégralité de l'adolescent ce qui laissa celui-ci, pour ainsi dire, sans un atour pour faire barrière à l'ouragan qu'il représentait.

Gokudera n'était que spectateur de la scène, il voulait s'arrêter sans le pouvoir, et pourtant quelque chose en lui réclamait la continuation de ses actions, dans tous les cas son avis n'avait pas de poids.

Il lui faisait des choses si outrageuses…

A un certain stade, la vache obéissait sans discuter à chacune de ses requêtes, était-elle résignée ? Etrangement, l'individu sous lui semblait même répondre, lui rendant ses étreintes ainsi que ses baisers, mais peut être se trompait-il complètement, peut être n'était-ce que ce qu'il voulait croire…

C'était devenu comme un film sans le son, alors qu'il était entièrement insurgé en l'adolescent celui-ci sembla lui dire quelque chose d'important. Sa joue s'enflammait réellement comme si il venait juste de l'effleurer.

L'adolescent avait l'air si perdu...

Après cela Hayato se réveilla en nage, il comprenait à présent que ce rêve était plus que ce qu'il n'était, celui-ci s'apparentait plus à une réminiscence, ce moment avait bel et bien eut lieu. Les sensations étaient bien trop réelles, le son de sa voix si alléchante sous les caresses, la douceur des cheveux glissant aux creux des ses doigts, le gout de la langue dansant dans la sienne, l'odeur de sa peau contre l'effort, la vue de son corps s'ouvrant à lui…

C'était bien trop vrai pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose prouvant les faits, il se souvenait parfaitement de son réveil ainsi que de la gueule de bois qui s'ensuivit, sans omettre les paroles moqueuses du jeune homme:

« Tu t'es trompé de chambre et tu es tombé comme une masse sur mon lit. Pour ne rien arranger tu as pris la plus grosse partie de mon espace… J'oubliais, tu t'es mis à ronfler comme un camion. Stupidera serait-il de retour ? »

Le second du Vongola avait d'ailleurs réagit aussi rageusement que dans sa jeunesse, râlant des termes plus ou moins cohérents avant de quitter le lieu si peu familier que représentait la chambre du Bovino.

Mais pourquoi les dernières paroles de Lambo étaient-elles la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait à entendre ? Cela semblait important. Son inconscient lui bloquerait-il l'accès en faisant barrière ? Etait-ce quelqu'un chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ? Il lui était pour le moment impossible de le savoir à moins d'interroger le concerné. Le gardien de la tempête n'avait jamais été très doué pour lire sur les lèvres, que lui avait-il dit cette nuit là?

L'avait-il forcé dans son ivresse? Pourquoi le comportement du jeune homme n'avait pas changé après cette nuit fatidique? Pourquoi lui avait t-il mentit qu'il était simplement tombé de fatigue après s'être trompé de chambre? Dans son rêve il était clair que malgré son esprit embrumé il savait parfaitement où il allait...

Était-il plus sincère lorsqu'il était saoul?

Quelle horreur avait-il commis ?

…

Après ce flash back, il était clair pour lui qu'il nourrissait, vis-à-vis du gosse devenu un homme fringuant, des sentiments bien plus complexes qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer…

…

De retour au manoir Vongola depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, le bras droit assistait son Boss avec toute la déférence et la maitrise dont il était doté. Un après midi alors que Gokudera progressait avec le son supérieur ce dernier s'arrêta comme pour lui dire une chose importante, au même instant Lambo passait avec Fûuta.

Le gardien du tonnerre passait pas mal de temps avec son ami d'enfance et c'était tant mieux pour lui…

Mais depuis quand son derrière attirait tant l'œil ?

L'observateur s'en trouvait perplexe. Etait-ce à cause de cette bribe de rêve étrange ? Il l'avait même vu lui faire une…

Une Gâterie !

Comment pouvait-il agir aussi normalement après cet épisode ? Bon, cela datait de quelques années, mais tout de même, il aurait du avoir des séquelles psychologiques. Même sous l'effet de l'alcool, l'homme se sermonna qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, il ne parvenait tout bonnement pas à trouver la logique de ses agissements…

De plus… Il avait toujours eu une forte tolérance à l'alcool.

Comment s'était il retrouvé aussi barbouillé ?

« Hayato-kun ? »

« Ah ? Oui ? Pardon Dixième j'étais ailleurs ! »

Il se trouvait bien embêté d'avoir pu détourner son attention de l'être qu'il appréciait tant, surtout pour quelques réflexions aussi préoccupantes soient-elles.

« Je vois ça… Je disais que la prochaine mission sera en groupe, tu seras en équipe avec Lambo et Yamamoto. »

L'intuition du Vongola l'avait poussé à les placer en groupe, il avait l'impression que quelque chose faisait surface en son bras droit, plutôt que d'intervenir directement, le mieux restait de l'assigné à une tâche qui ne le fera pas trop réfléchir…

Il était d'un naturel si préoccupé.

« … Bien. »

Autrefois, Gokudera aurait piqué une crise, faisant _honneur_ à son titre, en lui demandant à grand pourquoi il le fichait avec ces deux maitres de l'emmerdement, il aurait réclamé des explications sur ce partenariat ainsi qu'un changement de plan, mais il avait appris à se retenir sachant que son boss avait de bonnes raisons de les placer de les charger d'une même tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois concernés se retrouvaient dans le bureau du Dixième et en présence de cette même personne.

« Pour votre prochaine mission, vous serez tous trois chargés de protéger Fûuta. »

« Protéger Fûuta ? Mais pourquoi ? » Commença la vache bien dubitative.

« Vous connaissez bien les capacités de classement peu communes de Fûuta, n'est ce pas ? Jusque là la majorité des gens le voulaient de leurs cotés, mais il est évidemment sous ma protection. »

« Oui, on sait Tsuna, mais ça ne répond pas à la question de Lambo. » Intervint Yamamoto.

« En ce moment le Boss des Sardiss s'est mis en tête que si il ne pouvait l'avoir il préférait encore s'en débarrasser… Il faut qu'il soit en sécurité le temps que je règle tout cela. Et vous connaissez Fûuta, après son enfance mouvementé il a prit gout à son quotidien tranquille, sauf que cet homme a mis quelques bons éléments sur le coup… Je préfère confier Fûuta à mes hommes de confiances.»

« Comment cela se passera ? » S'enquit le bovin.

« L'un d'entre vous devra rester en permanence avec lui, dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, et vous devrez tout trois l'accompagner pour ses déplacements, professionnel ou non. Est-ce bien clair ? » Clama le Decimo d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Nous comprenons parfaitement Dixième. » Conclut Gokudera peu apte à laisser ses partenaires poser plus de question à son Boss.

Ainsi une fois dans le couloir une discussion s'ensuivit :

« Hahahaha ! Je suis bien content, nous sommes en mission ! »

« Pas moi. »

« Ca pourrait s'avérer agréable. » Ajouta Lambo.

« Ah oui, et en quoi ? » S'enquit la pierre réellement intriguée.

Espérait-il passer du temps en sa compagnie?

« On est ensemble ! » Répondit l'heureux gaillard.

« Ouais, génial… Mais encore ? » Ironisa le gardien de la tempête.

« En bonus, il y aura Fûuta. » Additionna le jeune adulte de son cool.

Il avait changé d'avis…

Il lui pompait toujours autant l'air !

…

« Yoh tête de poulpe ! »

« Gokudera-san. » Le salua également Fûuta.

Le dénommé semblait tellement contrarié qu'il passa sans réagir aux appelles.

« Hahaha ! Se prendre un vent par le gardien de la tempête. » Lança Yamamoto qui arriva juste après cela accompagné de Lambo.

« A l'extrême. »

« Depuis quand ton humour est aussi spécial ? » Demanda le maitre du classement.

« Tu oublies qu'il rigole souvent pour rien… » Répliqua son ami d'enfance.

« Ah oui… »

« C'est pas ce que disent les jeunes en ce moment ? » Reprit Yamamoto.

« Arrête, tu n'es pas si vieux non plus… » Lui dit placidement le gardien du tonnerre.

« Hahaha ! Désolé désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. »

…

Pour Gokudera, la mission s'avérait bien trop simple et ne changeait strictement rien au quotidien, Lambo s'était bien heureusement dévoué pour escorter l'objet de la mission au sein du manoir pour les sorties, et bien celles-ci n'étaient rien de plus que des corvées où il devait supporter la présence de cet idiot de Yamamoto pendant que les deux jeunes adultes flânaient.

Mais enfin, ce jour là allait être différent, Tsunayoshi avait garanti que cette histoire serait réglée à la nuit tombée, ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils à quatre déjeunant sur la terrasse d'un café chic, trois personnes semblaient à l'aise tandis que le gardien de la tempête…

Se retenait tout bonnement de tempêter.

En parti face au comportement imprudent de ses comparses, l'homme électrique, remarquant bien vite son état s'approcha de son oreille :

« Pourquoi ne pas profiter du moment Hayato-san ? »

Sa voix était si profonde qu'elle avait un drôle d'effet sur le bras droit… Que se reprit tout de même très vite.

« Parce que vous êtes assez idiot pour vous assoir, manger en plein air et surtout sans lieu de repli potentiel, ce sera bien difficile de se mettre à couvert rapidement ! »

« En parlant de couvert, voici les tiens. » Répondit Lambo de nouveau bien installé lui tendant les dénommés et parlant cette fois à haute voix tandis que les plats étaient servis.

« Hahaha ! Alors comme ça Hayato, t'avais faim à ce point ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre… Idiot. » Réagit froidement la tête grise piquant dans son assiette.

Un instant plus tard, pendant que les trois autres poursuivaient leur conversation, Ô combien, intéressante pour eux, le tempéré sentit une petite pulsion électrique contre sa cuisse, il regarda donc dans la direction du choc pour se rendre compte que l'origine se trouvait être la main relié au Bovino, qui lui, comme si de rien n'était, continuait de converser.

Remarquant probablement que le trentenaire avait pris compte de son jeu, il le regarda brièvement du coin de l'œil et lui accorda un sourire joueur, sans bien sûr perdre le fil de la conversation. Son partenaire ne suivait déjà plus, bien trop occupé à sentir la main sur son genoux se déplaçant tel une araignée jusqu'au creux de sa cuisse.

« Lamb… ! »

L'homme dû s'arrêter net quand il sentit que l'on s'emparait de son outils masculin, il n'avait pourtant rien entendu ni sentit lorsque sa fermeture coulissa…

Depuis quand cet homme était-il devenu si adroit de ses mains ?

Bienheureux était la tête argentée qu'un nappe puisse masquer les faits, il était assez en contrôle pour se contenter de respirer à peu près normalement alors que la main baladeuse auscultait sérieusement sa prise envoyant ainsi d'étranges signaux au cerveau du propriétaire.

« Gokudera-san, tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda Fûuta intrigué par l'immobilité du susnommé.

« Allons allons, t'as pas faim ? T'es drôlement silencieux. »

« Ca doit être le silence qui précède l'assaut du repas, il va manger, n'est ce pas Hayato-san ? » Demanda le bovin tout en jouissant de la ductilité de ses doigts.

« Hu. » Ajouta simplement l'homme en piquant dans son assiette et ingurgitant ainsi un morceau, il ne pouvait dire un mot de plus sans se trahir.

Mais à quoi jouait cette stupide vache ? Il allait déverser la sauce de son cru si elle ne s'arrêtait pas vite et rien ne pourrait couvrir ça ! Rien ! Se vengeait-elle de la nuit remontant à quelques années ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et d'un sourire si…

Entendu ?

A l'instant où l'homme se voyait fondre en ridicule et même forcé d'éliminer ceux qui auraient provoqué son embarras, -_non il ne ferait rien à Fûuta, ce dernier n'aurait qu'à oublier l'incident car Gokudera se devait tout de même de le ramener indemne au Dixième_- Lambo arrêta son petit jeu laissant la victime sur sa faim.

« Lambo… » Entama doucement la tête argentée déjà bouillonnante.

« Gokudera-san. Tu devrais accélérer, ça va refroidir. » Le coupa Fûuta sans le savoir.

L'appelé qui bien que contrarié demeura calme, ainsi le reste du déjeuné se déroula joyeusement, du moins pour certains, puis il fût temps de rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yamamoto et Fûuta se lancèrent dans une conversation à laquelle le Bovino avait décidé de ne pas prendre part, celui-ci ralentit jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de l'homme maniant le vent.

« Je suis contrarié tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'emmerder. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te f… ?»

« D'accord, j'avoue que ce n'était peut être pas le lieu idéal pour ce genre de démonstration. » Ajouta Lambo feignant l'outrance et arrachant du même fait un sourire au renfrogné.

« … Je me souviens de la nuit où je suis entré ivre dans ta chambre. » Déclara finalement l'homme mûr après un long silence.

Le facétieux s'arrêta un instant à peine comme essayant de décrypter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis il répondit :

« Alors… Tu t'en souviens… Depuis quand ? »

« Ca m'est revenu une nuit, celle juste après la mission Cavallone D27. »

« … Je vois. » Répondit simplement Lambo soudain pensif.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, se révéla une embuscade qui les avait attendu au bon endroit, une rafale de tire arriva droit sur les quatre hommes , la difficulté était qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu sans endroit pour se couvrir.

Yamamoto usa rapidement de son épée afin de contourner les balles et fonça droit sur leurs assaillants alors que Gokudera lançait toutes ses protections sur Fûuta, Lambo lui s'était d'ores et déjà positionné devant le jeune homme répondant aux assauts.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les ennemis planqués se dévoilèrent contre leur gré et dans une tentative désespéré lancèrent une bombe aveuglante. Les gardiens réalisèrent enfin que ceux là n'étaient que des leurres, la cavalerie arrivait…

La mauvaise Cavalerie.

Deux hommes dotés d'auras bien plus menaçantes les attaquèrent par derrière, les trois plus expérimentés furent les plus rapides, Yamamoto ainsi que Gokudera couvrirent Fûuta à l'instant où Lambo appelait la foudre la redirigeant sur les êtres dangereux.

Une des individus sombra et la remontrance fut bien rapide, une balle étrange fut tiré droit sur le jeune homme, l'instant d'après se trouva une chevelure argenté juste devant lui répondant à l'assaut d'un coup de dynamite tout en recevant la balle.

« Hayato-san… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« La ferme… Mon corps à bougé de lui-même… » Répliqua l'interrogé avec peine.

Les nuisances éliminés, demeura un gardien de la tempête chutant sur un Bovino bel et bien troublé bien que prêt à le réceptionner, l'adulte saignait abondamment, il était impossible de voir d'où partait le sang, il tachait abondamment sa chemise.

« Je… Dois… Résister… » S'émut l'homme rajeunissant un instant.

Gokudera, le regard dans les vagues, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant dire ces mots, cela faisait bien longtemps… Vraiment longtemps…

Etait-ce pour lui ?

« Ne pleure pas… Stupide vache. » Marmonna ce dernier sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

…

Ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'ils captèrent fut un regard vert, Hayato constata qu'il avait retrouvé sa chambre, l'homme à ses cotés s'exprima sombrement :

« Stupidera. »

« Je viens de me lever et c'est la première chose que tu me dis ! Stupide vache ! » S'offensa le bandé.

« Parce que tu t'es montré stupide. »

« T'as fini? Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas réfléchi ! »

« Vrai… T'es plutôt énergique pour un homme qui s'est pris une balle à trois centimètres du cœur. »

« Qu… ? »

« Remarque, ta vie n'était pas menacée mais tu as bien dû dormir deux semaines… Tout le monde est passé te voir, ta sœur comprise. Je devrais peut être les prévenir. » Raisonna bien vite le dompteur d'électricité.

« Pas maintenant. »

« Tsuna s'inquiète aussi. »

« Tu es moins formel d'un coup. Il peut patienter un peu, il est temps de parler Lambo. » Récréa premièrement le tempéré avant de finir sérieusement.

Le confiant d'apparence si calme se trahit un bref instant en regardant sur le coté, après quoi, il ne laissa plus rien paraitre, la tête argentée l'invita à s'assoir près de lui, ce que ce dernier fit bien vite.

« Il y a quelques années j'ai fais quelque chose… Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se taire. » Confia Gokudera en plongeant ses pupilles dans celle du l''individu qui se tint à son chevet.

« Je… A l'époque, je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu avais oublié alors… » Commença le bovin comme plongeant des années plus tôt.

« Chut… Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dis ce soir là… Il y a peu. » L'arrêta l'entreprenant en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du Bovino.

« Je pensais bien qu'il te manquait une case. » Se moqua celui-ci avant de glisser sa langue le long du doigt levé.

« Provocateur… Attends au moins ma réponse ! » Souffla le grisonnant sentant l'excitation monter en lui.

« Non. Je l'ai connu au moment où tu as mis pied dans ma chambre. » Répliqua le confiant.

« Présomptueux. » Renvoya le bras droit en tirant ce dernier au dessus de lui.

« Ou plutôt lorsque tu m'as consommé. » Sourit hautainement l'homme à présent allongé au dessus du récemment remis.

La tête grise sentit de nouveau une douleur, comme le matin où il s'était souvenu de l'événement, il avait tout de même offert une drôle d'expérience au jeune adulte, comme si cela se lisait sur son visage, le concerné reprit tendrement :

« Ne t'en veux pas, j'étais bienheureux cette nuit là. J'avais retrouvé le Stupidera qui s'était si bien caché, la crème chantilly était qu'il me gâtait, de façon originale certes, mais il ne regardait que moi. »

« Un ivrogne comme première expérience… N'importe qui s'en réjouirait. » Ironisa le visé.

« Tu n'étais pas n'importe lequel et je n'ai pas déprécié, autrement je ne serais pas ainsi. »

« Avant tu gazais plus haut que ton derrière surtout. »

« Dans le doute, j'ai tout de même gouté aux femmes, je ne voulais pas mourir idiot après ça… » Le provoqua le téméraire.

« Moi, je plains ces femmes ! »

« Tu peux bien parler, tu brises des cœurs depuis bien longtemps que moi. » Ajouta la foudre en postant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de son locuteur.

« …Ton haleine sent le bonbon au raisin. »

« J'en prends dans les moments d'anxiété. »

« Donc tu continues d'être anxieux… Tu caches bien ton jeu Lambo. »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais arrêté les bonbons ? »

« Le poulpe et le lait alors ? »

« _Humm…_ Non plus. J'ai même le premier face à moi. » Feinta de réfléchir le jeunot.

« Stu… ! Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop. »

« Je t'aide à te remettre en forme. »

« Je m'en passerais bien. »

Ils se surprirent tous deux à rire de leurs irrécupérabilités et enfin, se retrouvèrent les lèvres emboitées, il était temps de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs, plus clairs, plus authentiques…

Gokudera s'éleva au dessus de cet homme si séduisant, il se délecta du gout de sa peau, huma son odeur pourtant si masculine, s'extasia une nouvelle fois de la texture unique de ses lèvres, s'enchanta de la respiration haletante résonnant tout contre son oreille, puis enfin apprécia la vu du corps sous…

Au dessus de lui ? !

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser la main deux fois de suite tout de même. » Rétorqua Lambo sérieux comme un pou.

« Ca fait trop longtemps, il y a prescription. » Riposta rapidement le plus âgé reprenant de ce même fait le dessus.

« _Hmmm…_ Tu en sais des choses… » Céda le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu.

Maitrisant les belles parleuses, Gokudera reprit l'activité réjouissante qu'était ce plaisir partagé, le Bovino soupira d'aise jusqu'à en gémir, puis il s'arrêta net regardant la tête argentée d'un sourire coquin…

« Tu simulais… » Ronchonna celle-ci.

« Un peu, mais pas tout à l'heure si ça peut te consoler... Tu ne me croyais pas aussi innocent qu'avant tout de même ? » Lança d'une douce arrogance Lambo en poussant son locuteur contre l'oreiller.

…

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore ? » Râla la tempête, après que ses derniers bas se trouvèrent retirés par l'éclair aussi dévêtu.

« Je prends soin de toi. » Répondit celui-ci d'un brin de malice.

« Bah arrête. » Ordonna Gokudera en tentant de se redresser, il sentait le danger imminent.

« Attention, trop bouger retarderait la guérison de ta blessure. » Ajouta triomphalement le cadet en faisant légèrement pression sur la dénommé.

« Aaaah… Ca fait mal stupide vache ! »

« Je sais. Tu bats tous les records d'insultes aujourd'hui. » Le nargua l'homme emplit d'assurance.

« Tu sais que ça se paiera. » Le prévint Hayato néanmoins amusé de la tournure des événements.

« Oui, certainement, mais en attendant je vais bien m'amuser… » Entonna le Bovino en

Malgré ses talents de stratège voilà l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…

Il allait passer d'un coté inconnu d'une minute à l'autre, bien, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour l'assuré et cela s'avérait réciproque, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'admettent de le dire.

…

Enfin c'était chose faite, à présent, l'expert des dynamites comprenait exactement par quoi était passé son partenaire ce fameux soir, juste retour des choses… Cela étant dit, il prenait à présent autant de plaisir que l'être sexy se trouvant au dessus de lui, ce dernier souffla d'un désir appliqué :

« Hayato… »

L'appellation brute de son nom, tout aussi peu habillé que lui même, eut un effet étonnant sur lui, seulement, Gokudera ne tenait pas à ce que cela se sache, ainsi la meilleur défense pour lui se révéla être l'attaque.

« Depuis quand tu te vois comme… _Mmm_… Mon égale ? Vache stupide ! » Jeta donc le battant entre deux sursaut de bien-être.

« J'ai tout fais pour l'être… Mon Stupidera. » Concorda la vache embrassant tendrement l'assaillant.

La tempête s'adoucit progressivement sous les nouvelles caresses de son compagnon, il devait l'_apprécier _au moins autant que lui, un jour, ils se montreraient totalement sincère l'un envers l'autre…

En attendant, le mieux était encore de profiter de l'instant présent, plus tard l'argenté s'arrangerait pour reprendre la main. Après son rétablissement oui…

MAIS…

Une seconde…

Il voulait dire quoi par…

TOUT fait pour l'être ? !

End~

* * *

Hahahaha XD Une histoire en cache une autre~ Si vous avez des théories sur ça… Je vous attends ! =p

J'espère que cette fic posté _en gros_ vous aura plu, je tenais à la poster en un et donc de la finir pour le coup ^^ _**Y a un petit espace pour me le faire savoir si ça vous intéresse, je suis carnivore mais je bouffe pas les lecteurs… XD**_

_**Anecdote [/On] :**_ Elle a souffert cette fic et moi aussi… J'ai failli peter un câble quand j'ai perdu toute une partie de ce que j'avais écris… Prés de milles cinq cent mots dont j'étais très fière T_T… Le genre de truc qui vous dégoute tellement que vous savez pas comment vous aller faire pour continuer d'écrire l'histoire… *_*

Quand vous vous dites que peut importe le temps que vous y passez vous ne pourrez pas écrire la même chose, juste une pâle imitation issue de bribes de votre mémoire capricieuse ? T..T

_Et bah je suis tellement__** têtue**_ qu'en plus d'avoir écris une seconde version du texte perdu j'ai fais des recherches pour récupérer un fichier écrasé puis le réparer… Et tadadam… J'ai récupéré mon texte _(sans les lettres à accent mais bon)_ ! Du coup j'ai perdu mon temps à les comparer/synthétiser… XD _**[ /Off]**_

Je sais pas si ça se voit mais j'étais paresseuse et motivée à la fois oO Fin j'attends vos réactions ^_~

**PS :** Je pense faire un épilogue, j'ai encore des trucs de cotés, en plus c'était majoritairement du point de vue d'Haya-chan~ On tentera de voir ce qui se passe dans la tête du Lambo de 25 ans =p Je ferais peut être un one-shot parallèle avec Tsuna…~ Que du boulot X)

**PS 2 :** Merci à Splash boumchette qui a gentiment lu une moitié de l'histoire~ ^^_ (Me tape pas, je me suis un peu emmêlée avec la version que tu as lue XD)_


End file.
